


情热系枕边絮语

by AlminRomance1998



Series: 玫瑰是一朵紫色玫瑰是一朵珍惜的浪漫玫瑰 [2]
Category: Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, 原女/Lust！Sans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 前情提要：她终究还是去完成了她的旅途——穿过瀑布，走过热域。她被核心的蓝橙光线搞得手忙脚乱，还抱着Sans在审判长廊哭得涕泗横流。但最终，她依然成功说服那穿着……暴露的山羊国王去找前妻复婚，只为了能稍微改变一点地底的“交友方式”。当她耗尽全身的力气去鼓励内向胆小的国王，彼时的Asgore正被她在城堡的大理石地板上拖着走，神情那叫一个委屈。跟在他俩后头的Sans见到此情此景，忍不住爆笑出声。“离开地底”依旧不在她的未来选项里，那道威严的结界大门便一下没了立场。甚至在他们怂恿国王敲开废墟的石门时，谁都没有提起这个话题，直到一次寻常得不能再普通的例行酒会。Papyrus正在和当红的电视明星谈恋爱，他夺下了所有递向自己女朋友的酒杯，枕着Mettaton的大腿醉得不省人事。Grillby就在这时向准备给骷髅弟弟调制醒酒茶的她，问到对方以后的打算。她愣了会，下意识地望向Sans，而后者也正好看着她。她清了清嗓子，明亮的双眼里满是坚定的恳求：“只要能让我继续留在骷髅兄弟的骷髅屋，做牛做马我都愿意！”这似乎并不是Sans意料之外的答案，他苦笑着翻了个白眼，用带着一丝嫌弃和无奈的语气教育道：“你还是好生做个人类吧！”*一句话总结：讲讲Sans和她的第一次。*
Relationships: Original Female Character/Sans (Underlust)
Series: 玫瑰是一朵紫色玫瑰是一朵珍惜的浪漫玫瑰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163882
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	情热系枕边絮语

**Author's Note:**

> *：原女/Lust！Sans，前后有意义  
> *：女主20代，玩家身份，混沌中立，不算是个“好人”；无性别，没有生理快感和生理性欲  
> *：包含但不限于：口交、魂交、指奸、单方生理高潮  
> *：！bug&过激我流&二设/私设&自我理解&作者涉黄水平过低！如有不适，请马上退出！

这不是第一次Sans把我摁倒在门板上，我的背部和后脑勺磕得生疼，挣扎着从牙缝里吸了口冷空气。Sans将我的哀吟听了去，原本满是埋怨的脸上又掺进些无可奈何的歉意。

Papyrus今晚有个命中注定的约会，而Sans邀请我去他的房间更不需要多余的理由。于是他再次跨坐在我身上，左右的坐骨隔着布料抵在我的大腿根，两手撑着我的小腹，将一些我心知肚明的怨气喷在我的颈间。我哪遭得住这个，本能地偏头试图躲开些什么，又被Sans双手捧着两颊将脑袋板正。

我问他：“怎么了？”

他抬高着声音回道：“你还问怎么了？”

满打满算那应该是两个半月前，我刚“通关”那天。Asgore国王的花园前依旧是那条黄昏蔓延的长廊，金橙的耀光照在那张欣慰且安心的笑容上，引出我所有的泪水。我把自己抖得干干净净，一时间也没去想他乐不乐意听我讲这些毫无意义的过去和感情，直到我听见长廊里回响着自己的哭声，才后知后觉地放开抓住对方双臂的手。

我不是他的“Frisk”，这是不争的事实，致命的扣分项。当我从一个不言而喻的高度闯入他的生活，我一切的所作所为都必定是一场另类的骗局，判决结果取决于他，而我只需要坐好我自己的位置。

但他只是笑了笑，昏黄的柔光融进雪白的骨，骷髅的审判者伸手抚上我的头顶，语气似在安慰我，也在安慰他自己：“我一直都知道，Silly girl。”

我猜测自己的哭相一定很丑，不仅是因为我将他扑倒时嚎得歇斯底里，更是因为Sans拨开我面前碎发时的表情，仿佛在看一只难于管教的大型犬。

印象里那天我哭了不止一次，Dreemurr一家都知道了我是个哭相难看的姑娘，令人惭愧的事实，但结局总归是好的。新颁布的法律让Mettaton的电视栏目得到了巨大改善，不出两周Papyrus便与其宣布了正式交往，身为哥哥的Sans却没有一丝的惊讶。他一如往常地调侃与称赞着自己的弟弟，转头便低声在我耳旁道：“我早就猜到了。”

我再次感受到了他比我想象中要更加释怀于现实，于是擅自认为，惊喜对他而言一定只发生在转瞬即逝之间，直到某天清晨我从沙发上醒来，发现Sans俯在我身边盯我睡觉。他太轻了，意识混沌的我根本没感觉到他的接近，当我一个垂死病中惊坐起翻下沙发，抬头瞧见他半趴在靠垫上，蛊惑的笑容里藏着那颗紫水晶的爱心。

“和我做。”我听见他用那桦木般喑沉的魅惑嗓音说着会让我感到焦虑的三个词，我愿称其为“惊吓”。

这是第一次，理所当然的有了第二次、第三次，以及之后的无数次。我无法做到真正理解这类的性事邀请，在我看来，Sans更应该去和他愿意去爱，同时也真心爱着他的对象进行性交。于是我用了各种各样的方式拒绝他，比如逃避问题、转移话题、和武力遏制。当然，现在想起被Papyrus撞见我把他哥哥摁在沙发里的场景，确实尴尬得让我想以头抢地。

而此时，我的两颊正遭受着不小的折磨。Sans揉搓着我的脸腮，全身上下散发着不满二字，“你在分心。”他说话一字一顿的，让我没来由地愧疚。

“对，对不起。”

“我没让你道歉。”他说着，上半身微微后仰，拉开一些我与他的身距，“我需要的是你的解释。”

“你为什么总是拒绝我？”

他的话里透着疑惑与不解。我能明白，在这个以“Lust”为多数行动前提的地底，像我和Sans这样的关系着实有些难以断定。“朋友”这个词语才刚进入怪物们的新生活，不含肉体关系的交友方式依旧稀有。而我的愿望只有一个，那就是Sans能得到他应有的爱。

“我说过，而且说过很多次。”我牵过Sans的手，他未能被手套包裹的指骨依旧似温热的火苗，“我希望你能去爱一个同样爱着你的人。”

他似乎并不满足于我的答案，指尖蹭过我的手心，又再次抚上我的脸颊，“你喜欢我吗？”

我自认为这个问题的答案毋庸置疑。我踏上旅程的理由，我留在地底的理由，甚至是我二次生命的理由，全部都应当归类到一个最原始的私欲里。我偏过脑袋，在他的指尖留下一个轻触的吻，低声说：“我喜欢你。”

“那为什么我‘喜欢’的不能是你？”

我一下子噎住了，哼哼地嘟囔两声，结巴着回答：“这，这不一样……”

“哪里不一样？你喜欢我，你说过不止一次。你在长廊里眼泪哭得到处都是，到头来又不接受我的回应！”

“我，我不应该……而且，我根本没有‘解放’地底。我没能做到，我做不到，我不是Frisk……”

“我根本不需要你是Frisk！”Sans似乎被我惹生气了，他用力拉扯我的两颊，耳边是熟悉的教育口吻，“你只要是你就行了！你抓住了下沉的我，你带给大家新的希望，所有人都在往前走，就连我也在往前走。”

“我不允许你一个人原地踏步。”他念叨完，终于愿意放过我的腮帮，我被扯得吃痛，硬生生挤出两滴生理盐水。Sans撑着腰将那泪水舔去，接着又捧起我的脸，用额骨挤压我额前的碎发。我不清楚骷髅怪物的呼吸规则，只觉得确实有股滚烫的气息打在我的鼻尖，“我喜欢你。回复呢？”

我愣住了，一时不知道该说些什么。Sans牵着我的手抚上他的胯骨，我顺着其向他的身后探去，直到我摸到那凹凸不平的腰椎。我说：“我也。一直以来，我都很喜欢你。”

“和我做。”

“等等拜托，让我缓缓。”我把脸埋在被单里小声嘀咕，感觉自己脸上的温度不只是因为肌肉拉扯，还是因为害臊。

地板上太凉，我以会感冒为借口将阵地搬到了床上。Sans没愿意放过我，生怕我临阵脱逃似的，整个骨挂在我身上，以至于我抱起他时以为自己怀里是某种大型小动物。我半跪在床沿上，将自己的脑袋死命往被子里压，Sans仍然蜷在我怀里。他不知道我正在脑子里和自己进行着激烈争辩，双臂越过我的肩膀去挑起我脑后的头发，我能感觉到他将其细分成几股，轻轻地夹在指间。

“你到底在害怕什么啊？”

“呃，嗯……”我撑起身子，Sans便顺势倒在床单上。我看着他抬眼望我的眼神不掺任何一丝的疑虑，让我一下觉得自己的所有担忧都是多余的，“我们要怎么做啊？我是指，物理方面。”

Sans的表情告诉我这是一个愚蠢的问题，“你自慰过吗？”

“有过。”我回答，想了想又补充道，“以前那具身体。”

“你年纪不算小了，该看不该看的都看过，知识没落下。”Sans评价道，他起身将我拉到床上坐好。鸭子坐对于我俩来说都不是件难事，他让我绕上他的肩膀，手腕轻轻蹭过他外套的毛领，带来一阵微痒的触感，“按你想的来做就好。实在介意，你可以用我柜子里的自慰棒。”

我将脑袋摆成拨浪鼓地拒绝到，这可以算是Sans和我的第一次，我下意识地希望这场性事能够更加纯粹些。怀里的小骷髅轻笑着，用他的鼻骨来磨蹭我的鼻尖，“吻我，别紧张。”

这哪能不紧张，我感觉到自己的身体踌躇地颤了两下，嘴唇贴上对方的颌骨时，心脏都快提到嗓子眼。Sans并没有嘴唇，但他的吻部也不是想象中的坚硬，他嘴瓣微张，伸出一小节舌尖来舔舐我唇上不温顺的毛刺。于是我效仿着放松下巴，将他让进我的口腔，他的舌尖细细地扫过我的齿列，最后在我比常人更加尖利的犬齿上勾了一下，便结束了这第一个吻。

“换气。”Sans用教导小孩的温柔语气笑着对我说道，我猛地做了个深呼吸，鼻腔里全是自己洗发水的玫瑰香。

我想自己应该做点什么来推进这场性事的发展，于是在下一个青涩的亲吻前，将手伸进了Sans衣服的领口。他的体温依旧比我高一个度数，我的指腹划过骷髅的锁骨，绕过肱骨的最上端，试图去够肩胛骨的凹陷。Sans很聪明，尤其是在这类事情上。他一边凑上前来与我交换唾液，一边将手臂背起来，使我轻松一推，他的外套便顺着臂骨滑下，落在柔软的被单上。

再次感叹我着实是个门外汉。我努力地尝试着在接吻时用鼻子去呼吸，小心翼翼地抚过Sans的骨骼去寻找他内衫的下摆，当我终于将其抬高到他的胸骨端时，他已经迅速解开我衬衫甚至是胸罩上所有的排扣了。

“你已经做得很好了。”Sans抬手脱掉自己的内衫，露出排列的肋骨。昏暗的灯光衬得他的瓷白骨骼仿佛在发光，我的脑子一时被漂白得彻底，只剩下小巧和可爱两个词，下拉胸罩背带的手就这么尴尬地举在半空。

我听见Sans低沉的笑声，他将我的手腕牵到他的锁骨上，似乎在引导我如何抚摸他。我的心中掠过一瞬间的不服气，下意识地用力将精巧的骷髅怪物推到在床单上。他果然还是太轻了，躺在床上都无法弄出多少褶皱，我看见Sans因为我的压制，脑袋勉强地陷在枕头里。他为我一时气盛的幼稚举动露出谅解的笑，轻柔的抬手抚上我的头顶，将我本就不归顺的碎发绕出一些小卷。

“我会尝试做得更好的。”我赌气地说道，偏头将嘴唇贴到Sans的尺骨和桡骨上，用牙齿轻轻地啃舐过去。他用一个教导性的吻回应了我，绕起我的舌头带到他的口腔里。魔法构成的口腔并不是想象中的冰凉，“Lust”带来的热度贯穿了Sans的全身上下，我学着他之前的举动，用舌尖一个个数过他的齿列，冒失又莽撞地舔舐他的上颚，以至于分开时带起彼此嘴角的透明银丝。

平心而论，Sans对我的评价并没有出错。人类的性爱，怪物的性爱，我那自己都难以解释的奇妙求知欲给予了我莫大的帮助。我调整着自己的呼吸，试探性地轻轻啃咬Sans的颈椎，他配合着微微仰起头，从鼻子里发出一些哼哼的低吟。我将空闲的右手隔进他和被单之间，一节一节地抚过他的颈椎、胸椎，最后停在腰椎与骶骨的相连点。

他的脊椎宛如一排细长的骨笛，我无意识地用指腹按过每一节精致的小骨。或许是弄得Sans有点痒，他的身体轻微地颤抖着，随着我将呼吸的热气打在他的颈间，他的胯骨时不时就抵在我的肚子上。

我正在将我脑中的理论知识进行实践：名为亲吻的爱抚，我用唇瓣磨蹭过Sans的锁骨，细细地轻啄他的胸骨。骷髅因我温热的呼气而小幅地弓起腰身，我趁机伸手，尝试去解开他腰带的扳扣。

“Girl……”我在指甲轻碰铁扣的清脆响声中捕捉到Sans的呼唤，他一手抓住我下伸的手腕，另一手的指骨饶进我的发缕。当我最后吮吸了一下他胸骨的尖端，发现他用带着些许水汽的双眼看着我，脸上透着丁香的淡紫色。

于是我停下所有的动作，抬头问他：“怎么了？”

Sans没有立刻回答我，他支支吾吾地纠结了好一会，最后依旧嗫嚅道：“别，别往下看。”

但他放开了对我手腕的束缚，这与他给我的指示多少有些出入。我猜想着这是否是Sans的犹豫不决，试探地将手指伸进他皮裤的间隙里。他并没有拒绝我，反而是配合着我的手势微微抬起自己的骨盆。

这让我感到万分不解。我继续着手上的动作，将他的裤子褪到其膝间，他仍然没有任何反抗。而当我低头去确认Sans的下半身，我看见他的髋骨里埋着一颗倒立的紫色爱心，正散发着莹亮的水光。

怪物魔法。在那瞬间我的脑子里冒出这么一个词，接着又马上想到另一件，我和Sans都尽力避而不谈的话题。我向他投去一个将担忧、询问、和求助混杂在一起的眼神，Sans叹了口气，无奈地回答：“我的灵魂是白色的。”

得到答案的我一瞬间如释重负，转而问道：“那，这个是？”

“‘Lust’，我猜大概是。”我发现Sans说话时的声音又比平时沉了些，带着呼吸匀乱的浊气。他踢掉挂在腿间的裤子，将膝盖勾在我的大腿上，“你可以当它是我的穴口，你懂的，就像你以前那样。”

但这确实有些难以一概而论。我在心中默默感叹道，一边俯身向下，将一些轻盈的亲吻留在Sans的股骨内侧，“它是固定的吗？”

“不知道。但是……轻点，这是我第一次用这个。”

Sans的“第一次”，与之相对的是我的第一次。我不禁开始思考Sans是如何得到快感的，他真的能感觉到我的触摸吗，他和其他人做爱的时候也是和现在一样的感觉吗。我的脑子里揣着些乱七八糟的疑问，而这些疑问在我的舌尖碰到那颗泛着水光的魔法爱心时，便被全数抛到了脑后。

只是轻微的碰触，Sans的反映却比想象的要大。他的身体突然弹起一下，耻骨撞到我的鼻子，两腿下意识地夹紧，抵到我的耳朵。

“……轻点。”

“我还什么都没做呢……”

我的心里泛起一丝委屈，从而生出幼稚的报复心。我抬手握住他的股骨，稍稍使力用小臂固定住他的大腿，他的胯骨被我抬起一个微妙的高度，使他的重心不得不放到我的肩膀上。Sans露出一个似乎是在皱眉的表情，我猜他是预感到了什么，但在他开口阻止我之前，我便俯身含住了那颗爱心。

我感觉到Sans的身体又弹了一下，小腿勾在我肩膀上的力度加大了几分。他将被单抓出褶皱，鼻间发出几声微妙拔高的呻吟。

诡计得逞，我露出一个坏笑，用牙齿去轻舐口中的魔法结晶。那小玩意儿总让我联想到“灵魂”，使我将其含在口中时萌生出一种莫名的紧张感。它和Sans本身完全不同，冰凉得宛如一块不会融化的白雪，每当我用舌头磨蹭过它的表面，Sans就会轻颤一下，搞得我又舍不得见他露出这幅难堪的模样。

因此我又将Sans放回床单上。他急促呼吸着，胸口没有任何起伏地大口换气，我想口中的小玩意儿一定带给他莫大的刺激。他能从这颗魔法结晶感受到我。我得出一个像是在自我安慰的结论，唇口又埋在他的胯间。

Sans说把这当做是他的穴口，但我的口交技术甚至还没达到入门水平，只能小心翼翼地舔舐和吮吸。那颗莹紫的爱心像果冻似的，有着微妙的弹性，我将手从骨盆的下端伸进垫住它，生怕一个不注意让它滑出去。它就像真正的肉穴那般分泌着粘液，浸湿我的手掌，我将舌尖舔过那爱心两瓣间的细缝，莫名地感觉到一股微妙的吸引力。

有冰凉的水珠溅上我的唇瓣，滑入舌间送进无味的湿润，柔软的莹色爱心跳动两下，在我的手中留下清浅的水洼。Sans就在这时惊叫出声，他之前一直轻声呻吟着，将自己瓷白的骨骼都裹进被单里。现在他的两腿死死抵住我的肩膀，身体止不住颤抖的样子像极了高潮过后的痉挛。我想，他应该是到了，便从他的腹下爬起，将Sans从棉被里抱出来，圈进怀里。

“我以为你能坚持得再久一点呢。”我调侃道。

“……你要是再多嘴一句，我就让你做到明天都下不了床。”Sans呵着气威胁我，他调整呼吸的速度很快，还没等我反应过来，就单手抚上了我的肚脐，“需要我为你做点什么吗？”

我哑然失笑，牵起他的双臂攀上我的脖颈，“你知道我的身体没法得到快感，所以说……”他又小又轻，水汽覆盖的眼睛里藏着一颗靓丽的紫水晶，而他的髋骨间同样也有一颗，“让我多听听你的声音，让我多感受你的动作，我会试着在颅内高潮的。”

我再次让Sans跨坐在我的大腿上。他们说这类性交姿势可以到达最深处，那些事与我无关，只是这样的环抱可以让我俩贴得更近些。

Sans在咬我的耳垂，呼吸的温润气息弄得我耳里全是湿漉漉的水声，他为了避免我偏头逃开，手骨又插进我蓬松的头发里。我的发尾胡乱地打着卷，生怕有那么一两根不服帖的发丝搅进他的指骨里，我莽撞地伸手去揉捏Sans的尾骨。

“唔……”我听见耳边的低吟，转头看见Sans冲我投来一个责备的眼神。我抱歉地笑，补偿他一个微润的吻。

但我的亲吻中带着歹恶的邪念。我轻揉着Sans的尾骨，时不时触过胯间的魔法结晶，让他在亲吻的间隙里短暂的抽气。而我带着目的，冒失地夺取他口中的空气，我感到脖颈间逐渐转轻的力道，他的手终于放开我的后发，无力地挂在我的肩上。

“我可以吗？”我询问他，指上沾着由结晶滴落的粘液。Sans喘着气，用将脑袋埋在我的颈间默许我，“如果觉得痛，就告诉我。”

我终于鼓起胆子进入他，从尾骨轻触式地向下，够到那软弹的莹紫结晶。冰凉的魔法爱心倒立着，我将那柔软的两瓣视作娇嫩的阴唇，轻柔地将其掰开一条细细的缝。Sans在我耳边轻喘着，哼吟的微声让我能粗略把握他的状态。

为了让他更好的适应，我的每一个动作都尽量地放慢。中指的指腹抵入缝隙，感受到和方才相似的吸引力，那爱心像真正的肉穴那样开合着，不受控制地吞入我的一部分指节。Sans在止不住地抽气，尽管只是一小节手指，对他来说的异物感依旧强烈。我低头慰问他，怀中的骷髅小幅地扭动着，顺着我的手臂抚下，安慰道：“……别怕，你继续……我会，唔……我会适应的……”

我没法责备他些什么，只好将手上的动作放得更轻。我配合着Sans的吞吐节奏缓慢地深入，每一次的退出和再进入都只增加一点的距离。我的手指被浸湿得很快，指缝里全是冰凉的粘液，在模拟抽插的活塞运动时发出一阵阵湿润的水声，让我不禁觉得有些害臊。

手指被包裹的触感非常奇妙，它没有阴道那样褶皱不平的内壁，更像是将手指插进轻弹的果冻。退出时的吸力同样很难形容，我的手腕和手臂都在发力，但又生怕弄疼了怀里的小怪物，紧张得额头都生出一排冷汗。

Sans同样也不好受，他不停地调整着姿势，环抱我时胸前的肋骨偶尔磨蹭过我的乳头。他呼吸的热气蔓延在我的胸口与颈间，时不时又攀到耳后，搞得我这具无法感知到性事快感的身体也莫名地燥热起来。

进入的过程被我们拖了太久，从第一根手指的指腹，到第二根，接着再是第三根，连呼吸都被彼此弄得紊乱。Sans喘着气，试图摆出平时那副游刃有余的模样邀请我，他的脸上晕着透紫，语气蛊惑地告诉我他还能再吞一根。我蹙眉，像开拓肉穴那样微微隆起手指，满意地听到Sans惊愕的低吟。

“别太勉强。”我将脸颊抵在Sans的颅骨上说，稍稍曲起膝盖好让他能坐得更高些。我继续微幅地活动埋在结晶里的手指，Sans配合我调整了姿势，双臂越过我的肩膀，将整个身体的重心都交给了我。

“……我好了。”

我听见他在我耳边低语，便将注意力转到手指上。最开始的抽送细长且缓慢，我没敢用力，从指根到指尖，再从指尖到指根，直到我发现Sans在无意识地随着我的节奏摇晃胯骨，我便逐渐加快抽送的速度。

我找不到Sans的敏感点，或许它根本不存在，魔法构成的穴口终究和真实的器官不同，我只好一味地重复着挺送的动作。然而尽管只是这样，攀在我颈肩的小怪物得到的快感依旧超乎我的想象。Sans喘息着，发出我从没听过的急促呻吟。他吐词模糊，没法连成句子，我只能从一些微妙的发音里听出，他似乎在叫我的名字。

同时他也在发泄，我给予的快感似乎让他有些无法控制自己。尖锐的指骨划破我肩后的皮肤，并在我的颈间留下一些啃舐的牙印，他没能控制住力道，抱紧我的动作皆为下意识的反应。我了然，按住Sans的肋骨将他固定在怀里。

我感到来自指间的吸力，沁凉的粘液顺着手指滑落，在掌心积起水洼。手中柔软的爱心猛地弹起，一如怀中小巧的骷髅，Sans颤抖着，拔高的呻吟声让我知道他又到了。

背部传来一阵撕裂的痛感，融化在Sans呼唤我的柔弱嗓音里，我细细地回应他，慢慢地将被浸湿得手指抽出。他脱力地缩在我怀里，我牵起他的手，发现他的指尖果然染着腥血的艳红。

“抱歉，Girl。我不是故意的……”

Sans诉说着歉意，但我又怎会怪他，任何吻痕、伤口，皆是他为我留下的痕迹。我将他的指骨含在口中，无味的粘液混杂着腥血的锈，融进唾液里，我用舌头清理掉他指尖的殷红，喉间发出吞咽的声响。Sans左眼中的紫水晶似乎比刚才亮了些，脸上又泛起紫罗兰的红晕——他意外地会在这类细微的小事上感到害羞。

“这是你替我留下的印记，我会好好保存的。”我笑道，双臂环在他的腰间试图将他抱起，“我带你去浴室吗？”

但我的脑门被Sans狠狠地拍了一下，他不满地训斥我：“Stupid girl！去拿医药箱，我先给你消毒。”

这一下纯属我自作自受，我挤出两滴心虚地眼泪，扮乖地回了一句好。


End file.
